<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's Company by WeAreTheNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520007">Three's Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight'>WeAreTheNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-con turns to consent!!!, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, Vegeta is bout to get the biggest surprise of his life lol, non-con elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Son Goku, Bulma Briefs/Son Goku/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three's Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bulma was positive that the massive levels of testosterone and other weird alien hormones from having two full blooded Saiyans living under her roof was going to make her head explode. Yet again came loud hissing from the living room and the stairway. Her husband, massive and burning with energy, slinked into the kitchen while their guest, as wild as a feral cat, scurried up the stairs. "Goku," she scolded. "Don't be so aggressive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, babe." He kissed her on the cheek, but his nostrils flared and his eyes darted back to the stairs. God, he was so territorial. He wasn't like that as a child. He wasn't even like that normally. But ever since Goku's fellow Saiyan, apparently royalty, had been permitted to stay in their home, he'd grown tense and instinctually animalistic. Goku looked back to her, scowling faintly. He was beautiful. "Why is his scent all over you?" he asked sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma recalled the brief moment when Vegeta had brushed past her, almost seeming to have rubbed against her intentionally. She blinked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scent marking. What? Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Oh. Oh, he bumped into me earlier." She took Goku's hand. "Why are you so tense, Goku?" she asked gently. "I don't think he's gonna hurt any of us. In fact, you're the main antagonist in these little spats. Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku huffed, shaking himself. There was a fire in his eyes that she had seen only a few times before. His eyes were dark, but with a craving for blood or a burning lust, she could not say. It surprised her. But sudden knowledge made her eyes widen in simultaneous shock and amusement. "Oh, Goku... Oh, baby, you like him. You really like him," she added with a mischievous grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku growled at her, his face flushing darkly. "What? No. Bulma, you're my </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma hushed him softly, glancing up. Goku fell quiet. Vegeta's ears were keen. "Yes, I know," she whispered, still smirking. "That doesn't change the fact that you are quite obviously hot for him." Oh it made so much sense now. The nervous tension, the obvious spike in hormones, the aggressive interaction between the two. She cut him off again when he started to protest. "And here's the thing. I agree. He's hot as fuck." Goku blinked, shocked. "Let's make him a little proposition."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku exhaled softly, his tail curling around his leg to conceal his feelings. But Bulma knew him well enough to know that the kinky little bastard was most likely imagining scenarios that could ensue. She laughed and pulled him down for a kiss and</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> he kissed back so needily. He'd had this on his mind for a while, she guessed, and her Saiyan got turned on by everything. She wondered if all Saiyans were like that...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited until the little Prince came slinking cautiously down the stairs, likely in search of food. This was a perfect time to make her ambush. She was in the kitchen when he peered in. He waited for a moment after seeing her to see if Goku was in the nearby vicinity, and when the younger Saiyan did not appear he came in. Bulma had taken the liberty of changing into some pretty revealing shorts which had left Goku literally drooling and staring intensely at her legs many times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Vegeta was no different. His eyes wandered her way many times, and he was unable to hide a soft smirk. Bulma could almost hear the thoughts dancing through his head, of what he could do to her... The thoughts made her shiver. What would this fiery little guy be like in bed? Would he be as rough as she assumed or would his gentleness surprise her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd grown distracted with her thoughts. Suddenly a hand was over her mouth, muffling her sound of surprise, and a warm, fluffy tail wrapped tightly around her left thigh. It was Vegeta for sure, and that was definitely confirmed when the Prince whispered in her ear, "Where's Kakarrot?" His voice was so low, much lower than normal; it made her shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He- He's outside training," she gasped. A suitable lie, easily believed because of its plausibility alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other hand, the one previously gripping her arms, released her and slowly trailed down her side to her lower stomach. He panted in her ear, chuckling. "I can smell how wet you are... Was I in your mind instead of your husband?" He clicked his tongue in mocking disappointment. "What a naughty little slut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma gasped softly. Oh this was going to be worse than she thought. Her hand shakily gripped the counter when his fingers slowly slid into her shorts and immediately sank into her wet warmth. His tail gripped even tighter and he groaned faintly against her neck. She could feel his erection against her ass and whimpered when his hips rolled forward against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now he was the one distracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta froze suddenly, his head jerked back by Goku's grip on his head. The look of absolute terror on his face when he realized who it was that had such a hold on him was enough to make Bulma burst out laughing. She turned now to face Vegeta and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Surprise," she laughed, reaching down and fondling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta, shocked and scared and still very horny, growled in pleasure at her touch. Goku tugged his head back more which forced out a pretty moan. Both Goku and Bulma paused. Bulma exhaled. "Gosh, his voice is so pretty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is..." Goku rumbled, making Vegeta shiver. "Can't wait to hear more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha-?" Vegeta sputtered, trying to look back at Goku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku turned Vegeta around roughly and pinned him to the counter. His hand remained in Vegeta's hair and tugged back slightly, the movement exposing his throat. "Tryin' to fuck my wife while I'm out, huh?" he growled; Vegeta shuddered and tried to stammer something out but was cut off. "Brave little Prince. You should feel very lucky that I find you so tantalizing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck is going-!?" Vegeta was cut off by a ragged gasp from his own throat when Bulma pushed Goku to the side and dropped to her knees, pulling his tight pants down and began to place quick, rough licks along his cock. Vegeta had been trying to force Goku away from him, but he quickly grew weak from Bulma's actions. "Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku chuckled and released Vegeta's hair in favor of grabbing his throat. Vegeta choked slightly and grabbed Goku's hands, but as Bulma sucked gently on the throbbing tip, his legs trembled and he bit his lip, a low moan reverberating in the back of his throat. Goku laughed and gripped harder, making Vegeta tense up and fight a bit. "Shh, easy. It's gonna be hard with her sucking your cock like she does, but try to relax." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma giggled from her position and pushed forward, nearly choking on his girth. Vegeta gasped and clung onto Goku's shirt. His hips bucked forward into Bulma's mouth. Goku buried his face in Vegeta's hair. "It's good, isn't it? She sure knows how to use that tongue." Goku grinded against Vegeta, biting his ear and drawing out another moan. "Just relax, we're not gonna bite... maybe a little, a little blood never hurt anybody." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W- What are you doing?" Vegeta whimpered, his legs shaking as Bulma continued. Fuck, he was so horny. He wasn't going to last long with both of them all over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku moved Vegeta in front of him, Vegeta's back pressed up against Goku's stomach so Bulma could keep sucking him off. Goku's fingers pushed inside him and Vegeta moaned, his back arching a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not how he'd expected this to go but he had the human all over his cock and the other Saiyan stretching him out with full intentions of fucking him. He wasn't about to start complaining. He was just killing two birds with one stone. The plan had been to seduce the human and follow up with Kakarrot. They had the same thoughts apparently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku reached around and slipped Vegeta's cock out of Bulma's mouth. Both Vegeta and Bulma whined in protest. "It's ok," he chuckled. "You can have him back in a minute, I just need to get a little lube..." Vegeta couldn't hold back a whimper as Goku began to stroke him quickly. The Prince let out a gorgeous moan, and Goku laughed. "Oh are you gonna cum already? Good, cum all over my fingers so I can lube up this fat little ass and bend you over and fuck you stupid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shuddered and came into Goku's hand, his eyes rolling back slightly at the intensity. "K- Kakarrot-!!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku laughed again and kissed his neck. "Good boy, so good at following instructions." He thrust his now slippery fingers inside Vegeta again, making the small Saiyan cry out softly. Bulma resumed her own torment. Vegeta let out a little howl as Goku pushed his massive cock inside him. Goku moaned as he watched himself sink deep inside. "Oh my god... fuck, this gorgeous ass is just sucking me in..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta gasped raggedly, his eyes rolling back slightly as the massive length slowly filled him up. He throbbed in Bulma’s mouth. Goku groaned and rolled his hips. “Fuckin’ hell… fuck, Vegeta… Oh you’re even better than I thought…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta whimpered and bucked his hips back. “Fuck… gods, Kakarrot, you’re- so fucking big-” he whined. He let his head fall back and he closed his eyes, moaning softly. Goku gently bit his ear and started an easy rhythm that left Vegeta groaning needily. Bulma giggled when she saw the pleasure on both their faces. She was really happy they’d decided to do this. Her husband was finally letting out some pent up frustration that he couldn’t unleash on her due to how strong he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku grunted and rutted his hips forward faster. Vegeta whined, turning his head to kiss Goku deeply. Bulma continued to slowly stroke Vegeta, not wanting to completely overwhelm him yet. His heavy length throbbed in her hand every time Goku thrust in. He was a bit shorter than Goku but thicker. She couldn’t help but imagine both of those massive cocks inside her… She bit her lip and moved her hand faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta shuddered and moaned a bit louder, his eyes squeezed shut. “Fuck- Kakarrot- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku laughed deeply in his chest, a sound that nearly drove Vegeta off the edge. “So close again already? You’re really desperate…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t slut shame here,” Bulma laughed. “I’ve seen you cum twice in five minutes-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heyyy,” Goku whined. “S’not nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you fucking focus?” Vegeta gasped, right on the precipice. His spine arched and he gasped deeply as Bulma squeezed, cutting him off. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit!!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bulma laughed softly and let him calm down before slowly stroking again. Goku matched the pace of Bulma’s hand, purring deeply. Vegeta groaned softly, shivering and jolting as the burning pressure deep in his stomach quickly returned. “Easy, Vegeta,” the human woman laughed. “Mm, you’re doing so good. Almost…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku growled at her words, his snapping hips showing how close he was too. Vegeta felt Goku’s mouth press up against his ear. “Cum with me,” he rasped softly, the desperate tone forcing a needy groan from his lips as he nodded. “Five… four… three…” Bulma stroked faster. Vegeta jolted and moaned loudly, his senses reeling from the spike of pleasure. “Two… you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta nodded eagerly, unable to hold back. Goku slammed hard into him which threw him into a powerful orgasm. He howled and came into Bulma’s hand, feeling Goku pulse inside him. Goku stayed pressed close to him, purring softly and contentedly as Bulma got up. “Mm, look at you two… so cute.” Vegeta let his eyes flicker closed. That was amazing. He jumped slightly as Bulma gripped his cock again. “Haha, don’t fall asleep on me. We’re not done yet.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku chuckled and slowly slid out of Vegeta’s tight ass, making the dazed Prince shudder. “Fuck… that was so good, Vegeta. Now ya can fuck Bulma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta yelped softly as Bulma yanked him close, then shoved him against the counter again. He didn’t think she’d be so forceful. He liked it. “You’re just as big as Goku...Fuck, are all Saiyans this big?” She giggled and turned, rubbing her ass against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta pushed the shorts down and rubbed his cock between her cheeks, slipping inside her. He inhaled sharply as he felt the hot wetness. “Shit... Oh fuck... So fucking wet…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku watched, moaning at the expressions of pleasure on his wife’s and Vegeta’s face. “You’re so hot. Both of ya.” He reached down and stroked himself at the sight. Bulma smirked and rocked her hips against Vegeta, causing the Prince to whine softly. He let her control the pace, moaning and squirming a bit. It was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goku chuckled at the contorted expression of ecstasy as Bulma squeezed Vegeta tighter. “She’s so good, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta nodded eagerly, panting as his hips jerked forward desperately. “Fuck- unh- fuck, fuck-“ He let his head fall back. It was so good. He was embarrassed that he was already so close again but he hadn’t had sex in ages and it was so fucking good-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going to cum already,” Bulma giggled. “Oh, I can feel him </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is it good, Vegeta?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta released a shaky groan, his eyes falling shut. His back arched in and he felt pleasure jolt through his whole body. Bulma gasped when Vegeta reached out, pulling her close and whining loudly as he emptied himself inside her. Bulma allowed Vegeta to rest for a moment before moving away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku grabbed Vegeta by the hair with a growl and pushed him to his knees. The Prince didn’t waste a second, licking all over Goku’s cock. Goku purred deeply and thrust forward into Vegeta’s wet mouth. He could definitely take a cock down his throat. The smaller Saiyan looked lovely, and he wasn’t even choking on Goku’s considerable size. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been on your knees for someone, huh? Such a little slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta whimpered submissively, his tail swishing around wildly as he bobbed his head. The waving appendage slipped low and wrapped around his cock. Fuck, he was hard again. Bulma watched with a smirk, noting how desperately Vegeta jerked at himself. She smiled at her husband who was having the time of his life. It was good that he could finally blow off a little steam with someone who could take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku came into Vegeta’s hot mouth with a whining groan, gasping softly when Vegeta actually swallowed. That was hot. Bulma wasn’t too fond of the flavor but the Prince gulped it down pretty eagerly. He pulled back and panted up at Goku, his tongue hanging out slightly as he continued to roughly stroke himself. Goku knelt down as well and pushed Vegeta onto his back, taking over for him. “Shh, Shh, just relax,” he whispered, kissing his neck. The change in demeanor seemed to confuse Vegeta but he allowed it and let his head fall back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goku held the little Prince close as he rode out a third orgasm a few moments later. They both panted softly and Vegeta shivered as a warm afterglow seeped into him. Bulma joined the two on the floor and laughed softly, kissing both of them on the cheek. “Well that was fun,” she cooed. “Same time tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>